House Elves and the MBNS
by Oriental Pirate
Summary: A HOUSE-ELF! In a muggle house! I ask you." Well duh. But meet muggle-born Kyle. He can't read. He can't do much, really. Whoever heard of a Muggle-Born Nearly-Squib? But he has a House Elf. Can mean quite a lot.


****

Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Any concepts and stuff that might seem familiar are most probably owned by JK Rowling, or in one or two little cases JRR Tolkien, or Hollywood, or someone/thing else.

_I hereby dedicate this to Bry, yes you Bry, cos I forgot to in my last fanfic, and for the loss of your strawberry Goth ate._

**

* * *

****Junk Mail**

Here we see Kyle and his mother seated around the table at breakfast.

"Kyle! Letter."

"But it's Sunday!"

"Fine then, dear, don't read it."

"Oh, give it," Kyle grabbed the letter, and pretended to read it.

"What's it about?"

"Oh it's just junk mail," Kyle said, as nonchalantly he could. He shoveled the last bit of bacon into his mouth and dashed upstairs.

"Funny that," Ira mused as she washed her son's plate. "He never gets anything but advertisements. I can't imagine why."

"Star! I've got another letter," Kyle hissed to his wardrobe. He opened it, then another secret door at the back and a little figure tumbled out.

The little figure sat up and rubbed her forehead. "Another one?"

"Yeah," Kyle handed it to her.

Star took it and read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Tamson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress."

Both Kyle and Star blinked. What the heck?

"Some letter," Kyle muttered.

"Some sort of joke," Star raised one eyebrow.

"Junk mail," they both laughed. Star climbed back into her secret tunnel and Kyle threw the letter into the wastepaper basket.

....

The next day at breakfast...

"Kyle dear, you've got two letters."

"What?"

Kyle grabbed the two yellow envelopes and took them upstairs.

"Star!"

The wardrobe door opened. "What?"

"I've got two letters," Kyle said.

"Read them yourself," Star giggled. She giggled because she knew very well that he couldn't. "Oh, stop glaring at me. Pass the letters. 'Dear Mr. Tamson...'"

"What? What?"

"...junk mail again," Star snorted. "Both of them."

"Oh." Kyle laughed. "Well that's sorted."

....

And the next day at breakfast again....

"Kyle! _Five _letters for you today."

Ira passed the two envelopes to her son. Kyle took one measly look at them and jumped. He only had to glance.

"What are they, dear?"

"Oh, it's more junk mail," Kyle tore them open and his eyes darted across the creamy yellow parchment.

He ran upstairs...

Star clambered out sleepily and took them. Her already big eyes grew rather titanic with puzzlement.

"What? It's the same thing," Star said.

"Well the joke's getting old," Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. Then they stopped in mid-roll as they settled upon the seal on the envelope.

"Looks pretty darn fancy for a prank letter," Kyle frowned.

Star nodded, her pointy ears flapping. "That's what I think, too."

Kyle looked at the creature properly again for the first time in ages; her large tennis-ball like eyes, those ears pointed at the end and her dainty, pointed nose.

Three years (and a bit) ago, Kyle had found her, a tiny, tiny child...hobbit...pixie...thing... sleeping in the pantry in the place where all the food should have been.

What the heck! Who was it? _What _was it?

House elf, she had said. Star. Call me Star.

And that was all.

Kyle had told his mum, of course, with the annoying, offhand responses of "That's nice, dear," and "That's wonderful, you should invite her over sometime," and, "You have a very strong imagination, honey."

Of course, he could have shown her Star, but somehow Star always wormed her way out of it. Star was shy. She hid. She made incredible coincidences happen, things that made Ira go away.

So he'd kept Star in a little secret tunnel-thing in his room.

Not many people had an elf for a companion. Kyle had hoped for months that perhaps this would lead to something exciting. Like in E.T or something. But nothing ever happened... until now. Did the letter have anything to do with Star?

"Do you think it might have...you know, might be to do with...with you?" Kyle asked tentatively.

Star gazed at the parchment again. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? Sounds pretty silly."

"Well I want to find out," Kyle said. "I'm going to find out where _you _come from."

"I'm not an alien," Star said, miffed.

"No, but you don't remember anything about before I found you. Maybe you have parents, or something."

"Yeah, well," Star said undecidedly.

"The school thing might teach about elves," Kyle said doubtfully. He picked up the letter, squinted at the ink-blots and tried to make sense out of them.

Witchcraft?

Wizardry?

He was going nuts. Still, if elves existed, then anything was possible.

Star looked up. Her eyes shone like her name. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Well, there we go. This may be a one-shot, though that wouldn't be much of an ending. I have a_ kind-of_ plot in my head. Please review, they make me make decisions easier. 

Thanks people you all rock :D


End file.
